Chuck vs The Ewoks
by kmr2009
Summary: Team B go up against a Fulcrum agent and a very special gang at Comic Con. Expect a whole bunch of Star War references. Takes place between Seasons 1&2. Prequel to Chuck vs the Sick Girlfriend. Please Read and Review


**Chuck vs. The Ewoks**

AN: By popular demand, I am writing the story of Team B at Comic Con. For those who haven't read it, this came from my first story _Chuck vs. the Sick Girlfriend_. If you haven't read it, you can still read this story without a problem. This one is a prequel to that story. However, if you haven't read it, you still should. It's great. Okay enough self-promotion. I should note that I have never been to one of these conventions in person so if it is not accurate, sorry. Also this story takes place between season 1 & 2 so Chuck and Sarah will be semi-angsty. I would like to thank **mxpw** for betaing this chapter.

Spoilers: Takes place between Season 1 and 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

He was not certain what he should do. Should he knock or should he just barge in? Casey was the one who had woken him up at 5:30 this morning to announce there would be a 7:00 am briefing. It seemed reasonable that Casey would be expecting him. However, Casey also had a tendency to reach for his gun when surprised. Caution was probably the best option in this situation. Chuck still didn't know why Casey felt it was necessary to announce the briefing an hour and thirty minutes before it was to actually begin. Chuck was finally having a good night's sleep.

Sleep was becoming harder to come by. He couldn't forget about how close he came to being placed in a bunker. The gravity of the situation was still overwhelming. Had Lizzie not been caught, he would be in a bunker right now. His family and friends would probably have been told that he was dead. He kept imagining his sister's reaction. He worried that she wouldn't have allowed herself to be happy. He hated the thought of Ellie not being happy because of him, because of the Intersect.

He longed for the day that the Intersect was finally gone from his head. He wanted to get away from the spy life as soon as possible. He wanted a normal life. He had wasted so much time after Stanford and now he had a second chance at having a life. If he continued on as an asset for the CIA, it would only cause more problems for his personal life. He had once told Sarah that the longer their fake relationship lasted the only person being fooled would be him. Chuck realized that was also true of his life in the spy world. He knew that he wasn't a real spy. He would never be Bryce Larkin. He could see it on the faces of Casey, Beckman and Graham. They were desperate to get the Intersect out of his head as soon as possible. They looked at him as an inconvenient mistake that hopefully would be useless soon. They knew he was not a real spy.

Yet, there were moments when he surprised them. There were moments when he surprised himself. It was those moments where a little part of him started to believe that he could become a spy. Worse, he found he wanted to be a spy. There was a small, defiant part of him that wanted to be a spy despite every rational part of his mind that said it would never happen. He kept trying to repress this delusional desire but the longer he was the Intersect and part of the spy world, the stronger his desire was. It was this same delusional desire that wanted the dream job that was also pushing his desire for his dream girl, Sarah Walker.

Sarah was a whole other problem unto herself. She was a beautiful enigma that was frustrating as hell. He had never met another woman like her. He knew that he had to get her out of his life soon. The longer she was around him, the deeper he was falling in love. He kept hoping that she felt the same about him. He knew it was just wishful thinking, but sometimes he felt something there.

There were moments when he thought he would catch her looking at him. He almost convinced himself that she was looking at him with the same desire that he felt for her. Of course, when he looked at her again, the look would be gone. He wanted to believe that it was real and not a figment of his imagination. He kept thinking about the look in her eyes when Longshore was going to take him to the bunker. He could see tears in her eyes. He almost believed her heart was breaking at seeing him taken away. Of course, he could also remember her turning down his invitation to join him and his family to celebrate Ellie and Awesome's engagement. He just wished…

"Wish what?"

Chuck couldn't believe his luck. He turned to find Sarah Walker standing behind him in her Wienerlicious uniform. It didn't seem fair. The first time she came into the Buy More, he thought she was the sexiest woman her had ever met but in that uniform, she was even sexier. He didn't think that was possible, but it was. Added to that was also her secret weapon. With her hair in pigtails, her not so perfect teeth, and the slight lisp she sometimes spoke with, she was also adorable. It really was a scary combination. Hell, the Wienerlicous was probably still in business because of the men and women who came just to see Sarah in her uniform.

"What, what?"

"I heard you say 'I wish'. So Chuck, what do you wish?"

She gave him a teasing smile. Chuck could almost believe she was flirting with him. He wasn't sure, though, so he lied.

"I wish I knew if I should knock or just walk in."

He felt her staring at him for a moment. He could tell that she was questioning whether to believe him or not. Chuck was relieved when she decided not question him further. Instead, she knocked on the door. Casey opened the door and ushered them inside.

"Took you two long enough." Casey went over to the computer monitor on his desk. Chuck and Sarah followed him over. Casey then tapped a couple of keys. General Beckman and Graham appeared on the monitor. "Ma'am, sir, the team is here."

Chuck watched as Sarah and Casey stood in their usual stances. Chuck always felt odd not quite knowing how to stand so he tried to stand like them. Beckman began the briefing.

"Team, we have received Intel that important information was intercepted by a band of mercenaries. They plan on delivering it to a Fulcrum agent today…"

The conversation switched over to Graham.

"The Fulcrum agent they are supposed to hand it off to, is Victor Jones."

Chuck flashed on the name. He saw a skinny sandy blond haired man holding a plastic light saber. The next flash was of R2-D2 followed by an electrical device he didn't recognize. Last was a picture of a cherry pie. He really hated flashing on food. He would always end up hungry. Once his mind focused, he looked around to see four sets of eyes focused on him. They all wanted to know what he saw.

"Victor is a computer engineer who is also a Star Wars fanatic."

Chuck could hear Casey groan at the mention of Star Wars. Graham and Beckman seemed to have their own silent conversation. Something seemed to be resolved as Graham spoke to the team.

"That seems to go along with what we found out about the site where he will be meeting the mercenaries to purchase the intel. There is apparently some kind of event today…"

"Comic Con! Get out of here. Morgan and I had wanted to go but he had to work all day. Then of course there is Ellie and Awesome's engagement party tonight as well. We didn't know if we would be able to go to both."

Once again, four sets of eyes were staring at him. Three sets of eyes were giving him a look that Chuck didn't even want to try to interpret. However, Sarah gave Chuck such a warm smile that made Chuck forget the other three sets of eyes. Beckman finally spoke to break up the silence.

"Well, it seems that the Intersect is going to get his wish. The three of you will be attending the convention. We have been able to ascertain that the mercenaries we are dealing with are the Minute Men Gang. Here is a picture of them."

Chuck couldn't believe it they were midgets. He tried not to but he started to laugh. He was surprised to find Sarah trying not to laugh and Casey was actually smiling.

"What were they? The best Fulcrum could do on SHORT notice?"

Graham sighed while Beckman rolled her eyes and began to speak again. "Please Mr. Bartowski a little decorum. This is a dangerous and violent group of men. Look at these photos of the last job they did."

Chuck felt properly chastened as he looked at the photos. They were very disturbing pictures of crime scenes. It seemed the group was fond of knives. Due to the gang's short stature, their victims' lower and middle of their bodies were the most damaged. Some of the victims were gutted so badly that their intestines were seen. Others had their hamstrings cut to get their victims on the ground to slice their throats. Others were stabbed in their lower back. All their victims were left in puddles of their own blood. They were definitely a violent group.

"Talk about a SHORT fuse."

"Major!"

"Sorry, General."

Chuck saw that Sarah was bowing her head. He could see her shoulders shake in laughter. She tried to look up again as the General started to speak.

"As we were saying, they will be meeting Mr. Jones today at the convention. Your job will to get back the intel they stole. That is the priority. If you can capture Jones or the gang, it would be a bonus."

"We understand, General."

"Well, I am glad to hear that, Major. We are sending over costumes for the three of you so that you will fit in better with others at the convention."

"I'm sorry, General, but did you say costumes?"

"Yes, Major, that is exactly what I said. Is that a problem?"

Chuck watched as Casey seemed to strain to keep his face neutral.

"No, General."

"Good to hear that, Major. Good luck, team."

With that, the monitor went black. The room was quiet for a moment. Chuck couldn't take the silence.

"Well, this is great. Comic Con sounds exciting."

All Chuck got in response was a smile from Sarah and a grunt from Casey. Sarah reached over and grabbed Chuck's wrist to look at his watch.

"What, you have to cook wieners this early?"

"No, I am trying to see if it is too early to call Scooter. He really isn't going to like this."

"Don't tell me you are worried about getting fired from the Wienerlicious?"

Chuck almost laughed at the glare she gave him. At the corner of his eye, Chuck was trying to see what Casey was doing.

"Yes, I can't get fired. In case you forgot, my job is important. I need to be near to monitor you and to keep you safe."

Of course, Chuck knew that. He should never doubt that protecting him was her first priority. Chuck almost felt depression set in, but he became distracted by Casey who appeared to be stock piling an entire army's weapons.

"Hey, buddy, whatcha doing?"

"I am preparing for the mission."

"Casey, you can't go to Comic Con with all these weapons. Please, Sarah, tell him."

"He's right, Casey."

Casey grunted what Chuck could only assume was Casey's version of profanity. Chuck looked at the assorted weapons and he picked up a couple of guns.

"Here, you can take these: a stun gun and a tranq gun." Chuck looked at the other tranq guns on the table. "Hey, can I take one?"

"No, you would probably shoot yourself in the foot."

Chuck wanted to retort, but there was a knock on the door. Casey went to answer it. He came back a moment later with three big boxes. He handed one to Chuck then another to Sarah.

"Hey, can I look at that one?"

Casey looked at Chuck with a glare that Chuck actually felt burning a hole threw him. "No, I chose for the both of us. This one is mine."

Chuck looked at Casey then at Sarah, who just shrugged. Discretion being the better part of valor, Chuck ducked his head and turned away. Chuck looked inside the box and saw his costume. Without another word, the three went their separate ways to change.

Chuck was the first one finished. He was dressed in a replica of Han Solo's outfit from _Return of the Jedi_. He looked over at the table and then looked around the apartment. As fast as he could, he switched the plastic prop gun that came with the outfit with a tranq gun. He heard a noise come from the bathroom so he tried to act nonchalant. He turned to see Sarah coming out in the Leia slave girl costume. It was almost like the one from the party but he could swear this one didn't cover her as much.

"Do I look okay?"

Sarah was fiddling with the golden bra trying to make sure it was straight. Chuck just stared at her, praying that he wasn't drooling. She finally looked up at him and Chuck tried to focus on anything else but her breasts.

"You look fine…hey, I like the hair...it's a good color on you."

Chuck was proud of himself for acting casual. He was glad that he noticed the brown wig she was wearing. He was so glad that he didn't think anything of the expression she gave him when he mentioned her hair. Before anything else could be said, they looked up at the sound of Casey coming down.

"Oh, my…"

"Really, Casey?"

Chuck watched as Casey walked down the stairs in a perfect replica of Darth Vader's costume. Casey stopped at the bottom of the stairs and folded his arms across his chest. Chuck felt a shiver go down his spine as the masked figure turned his gaze towards him.

"You didn't actually expect me to show my face at your geek fest, did you?"

Chuck rolled his eyes at the comment. He turned to see Sarah giving him a slight smile. Chuck just shook his head.

"Alright, let's head out. Lead the way, Darth Casey."


End file.
